Frío como el marfil
by Sugu
Summary: Uno, lo ha perdido todo. Una parte del otro, ha muerto al dejar morir sus sentimientos, lo único que lo mueven. Cuando intentas poner final a todo, ya nada te importa. Y en el desenlace, se espera cualquier cosa, menos que sea feliz. [UsUk]


**Sugu llegó con otro one-shot (y songfic, para qué extrañarnos) sobre el lado oscuro del amor. Que se trata, como ya sabréis, del desamor. **

**El one-shot está ambientado en tres situaciones donde el amor no existe. Dichas situaciones, van teniendo lugar a medida que el tiempo avanza. ****No**** son independientes entre sí. **

**Creo, que a pesar de no cambiar de temática a la hora de escribir, os traigo un América y un Inglaterra un tanto diferentes. O esa es la sensación que a mi me ha dado mientras me encontraba en el Word. El concepto principal que os quiero transmitir, por si no queda demasiado claro en el fic, lo aclararé más adelante, en las notas de autor. Tengo un don especial para darme a entender. **

**La canción que me ha ayudado a inspirarme, ha sido la de ****_I don't care_****, de Apocalyptica. **

**¡Dentro fic! **

**Disclaimer: Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Pertenecientes a Himaruya. **

* * *

Las yemas de sus dedos recorrieron cada curva de la figura, la cual era áspera al tacto. Recorrieron y palparon cada surco de la madera, cada grieta de ésta. La pintura que se desprendía de la pieza, revelaba la cantidad de tiempo que había sido abandonada en un oscuro desván con el único propósito de almacenar polvo.

Su dueño, descansaba sentado sobre el suelo, rodeando con un brazo sus piernas, hecho un ovillo. Su barbilla se hincó en una de sus rodillas, manteniendo la mirada clavada en aquella figura de madera. Una mirada ausente, lejana a la realidad, oculta tras los dorados mechones que caían sobre ésta.

No supo cuánto permaneció en aquel trance. Mas supo volver a sí mismo, a abandonar los recuerdos que se colaban en su cabeza, como si fueran pesadillas cuyo fin era perturbar su mente tan rápido como ésta desconectaba del mundo real. Con el brazo que antes había rodeado sus piernas, se ayudó a ponerse en pie, utilizando el mismo como un tercer apoyo. Se irguió, enderezando la espalda, dejando caer los hombros y la cabeza hacia delante, mientras su mano se cerraba con demasía fuerza entorno la pieza.

Hasta que sus dedos dejaron de aferrarse al trozo de madera, que se vio arrastrada por la fuerza de la gravedad. Se escurrió, se resbaló, se escapó de su mano para caer al suelo, donde rompió con el silencio que reinaba en el ambiente, produciendo un ruido que quedó retenido en sus tímpanos para repetirse como el eco. Posterior a esto, le siguieron los pasos que se dispusieron a alejarse de aquel lugar que lograban hundirle en el lago de la melancolía, un lago formado por sus propias lágrimas.

Pero entonces se detuvo en seco. Percibió por el rabillo del ojo un objeto aparentemente brillante, el cual logró llamar su atención. Alzó un poco la cabeza para que esos mechones que caían revueltos sobre sus ojos, no le impidieran ver lo que tenía a su alrededor. Su mirada esmeralda se clavó en aquel objeto, al cual se acercó dubitativo.

No emitía su propio brillo. La clara luz que se filtraba a través de la buhardilla había iluminado el cristal que protegía una fotografía, de forma que se reflejó sobre la superficie y llegó hasta su campo de visión.

Se trata de una foto enmarcada, protegida por su cristal que ya se presentaba algo sucio por las motas de polvo. Una fotografía en blanco y negro, en la que aparecía un joven sonriente, con un característico mechón que…

Era él.

Extendió un brazo, con la intención de tomar la fotografía por el marco.

-Cómo se supone que voy a continuar con mi vida si tú estás de por medio en ella… –susurró, cuando su mano se encontraba a escasos centímetros del objeto.

Pero algo le hizo detenerse de golpe. Una mancha blanca en la punta de su dedo índice. Una mancha que pareció traer el frío consigo, pues lo que era la falange de su dedo, estaba congelada. Transcurrieron unos segundos en los que se quedó inmóvil. No pensó el porqué de aquella mancha. No le dio importancia.

Así pues, tomó el marco de la fotografía y con los ojos entornados en dos finas líneas esmeralda, le dio la vuelta, dejándolo boca abajo en la cómoda en la que reposaba.

Giró sobre sus propios talones y dio media vuelta, para abandonar de forma temporal aquel lugar que abría heridas abiertas del pasado.

.

Aquella fue una reunión más de todas las que pudo organizar el G-8. Una reunión absurda, en la que no sacaban ninguna solución ante los diferentes problemas que se traían consigo los representantes de las diversas naciones.

Seis de estos representantes anduvieron con paso ligero, con la clara misión de dejar la sala de conferencias, donde se hicieron oír las voces que, difícilmente, aportaron una solución clara.

Una kilométrica bufanda que ondeaba en el aire cerraba el grupo de personas a sus espaldas.

_"__¿Soy algo para ti? ¿Eres capaz de ver a través de mí, o, simplemente, de verme? ¿Serán verdaderas las palabras que tantas veces dejaste caer en mi oído?"_

El hilo de pensamientos se disparó en su mente, mientras el estadounidense se aproximaba a él. Por unos breves instantes, ambas miradas llegaron a encontrarse, mas el contacto visual no tardó en romperse.

Sin detener su marcha, América prosiguió el camino que antes recorrieron los otros, pasando al lado del inglés, quien hizo el ademán de volverse hacia él y cerrar su mano entorno el brazo del contrario.

Le habría detenido de haberlo hecho. Le habría parado para poder dirigirse la palabra con voz quebrada. Lo habría hecho de no ser porque esa mano nunca llegó a posarse sobre el brazo ajeno.

Le dejó ir.

Observó cómo se alejaba, y los metros que les separaban a ambos aumentaron a pasos agigantados.

_"__Ya veo. Tendré que ignorar las mentiras. No te importo. ¿Sabes? Tú tampoco me importas. Como si estás muerto, o has desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra. No me importas."_

Acarició con su mano enguantada, el dorso de la otra, por debajo del cuero negro. Incluso bajo su guante, lo notó suave, pero frío. Un frío que recorría su espina dorsal provocando que su piel se erizara. A esto se le sumó la nueva pesadez que se hizo sentir en su pecho. Como si de una garra se tratara, oprimió su corazón, impidiéndole latir con la misma fuerza con la que lo hacía antes. Su respiración se ralentizó, y sus pulmones no se llenaban con todo el oxígeno con el que tenían que llenarse. Su pecho subía y bajaba, sí, de forma regular, pero era tan imperceptible, que parecía que había dejado de respirar.

.

No sabía desde cuándo no podaba las rosas que crecían en su jardín. Del mismo modo en el que no sabía desde cuándo había dejado de ser alguien para _sus_ ojos, le había dejado marchar, se despertaba empapado de sudor a causa de una pesadilla para proseguir viviendo otra. Desde cuándo estaba sufriendo una serie de cambios que ya no tendrían vuelta atrás.

La piel del dorso de su mano se habría visto raspada, cortada por las espinas de una de las ramas del rosal que crecía entorno ésta, de no ser porque una fina capa color marfil cubría su epidermis.

Era una capa suave y fría al tacto. De aparente origen desconocido. Lo que en su día comenzó por una diminuta mancha en la yema de su dedo, fue expandiéndose por todo su cuerpo, como si de un virus se tratara, cubriendo cada pliegue de su pálida piel a su paso, congelándola, añadiéndola un peso de más, porque se sentía limitado y lento de movimientos.

Se trataba de algo que estaba comprimiendo su cuerpo, dejándole paralizado, estancado en el sitio. Movió los dedos de sus pies, para entonces descalzos, entre la cantidad de hierba que crecía sin ningún cuidado, alcanzando ya la altura de sus tobillos. Apenas pudo levantar unos milímetros los dedos del suelo. Sus pies parecían una parte más de los rosales que le rodeaban, siendo éstos las raíces que se adentraban en la húmeda y fértil tierra de su jardín. A esto se le sumaban sus extremidades, que pesaban quintales. Su pecho, que ni subía ni bajaba. Sus ojos esmeralda entornados, que en cualquier momento se cerrarían. Sus labios entreabiertos, que dejaban escapar pequeños suspiros y susurros al viento. Su corazón que ya no latía.

Inglaterra conocía la maldición que se le echó encima. Maldición. Él habría utilizado otro término más adecuado dada la terrible situación a la que había llegado: enfermedad.

Lo que le había infectado había sido la enfermedad del desamor.

Incapaz de curarla, o de por lo menos retenerla, dicha enfermedad atacó su alma con tanta frecuencia, que el dolor comenzó a verse reflejado en su propio cuerpo. Un dolor producido por las palabras carentes de significado que quedaron presas en sus oídos, besos vacíos que tantas veces pudo saborear en sus propios labios. Caricias que recorrieron lugares que nunca más volverían a ser tocados. El típico tormento de la farsa.

Si había algo que uniera a ambos, era el pasado. Ese pasado que por muchas veces que se había intentado ignorar para no hurgar en viejas heridas sin cicatrizar, seguía tan presente en sus vidas como siempre.

_"__Aunque ahora intentase reunirme contigo o seguir tus pasos hasta acabar sin aliento… no podría. Porque mis pies pesan tanto, que no puedo ni moverlos. Me he quedado aquí, enterrado. Sin motivos que impulsen a mi corazón para amarte al menos un poco. América, ojalá pudieras apreciar el cambio que ha habido en mí antes de que sea demasiado tarde"._

Uno de los tallos ramosos del rosal se enroscó entorno una de sus piernas, de modo que la planta pudiera seguir trepando a lo largo de su espalda y los aguijones arañaran y agujerearan su ropa, sin llegar a herirle, pues esa capa blanca que bañaba su cuerpo, le protegía de las espinas. Las hojas alternas y ásperas consiguieron rozar su cuello, el cual se vio rodeado por las ramas y las frondas que en cuestión de minutos lo invadieron por completo. El trayecto del vegetal no se detuvo allí: los brotes de las futuras rosas, se colaron entre sus dorados mechones, por su nuca.

Parte de la línea de su barbilla y su mejilla, fueron conquistadas por la capa de eburno. Cerca de un ochenta por ciento de su cuerpo era de aquel material duro y blanco, frío y suave. Casi toda su superficie cutánea había dejado de ser la de un humano para… convertirse en una estatua.

Inmóvil, frío como el marfil, sería una porción más de su abandonado jardín. Ya no había nada que le moviera por el mundo.

Sus doradas pestañas se movieron cuando hizo el esfuerzo de abrir los ojos. Trató de enfocar su mirada, pues le pareció ver, tras el horizonte del follaje, una silueta que se aproximaba a él. Fue a pestañear, mas sus párpados cayeron como plomo, volviéndose a cerrar. Sus orbes esmeraldas no se centraron en los zafiros de él hasta el momento en el que un cálido contacto se hizo notar en uno de sus pómulos.

Entonces, encontró sus ojos tras unas manchadas gafas gracias a las recientes lágrimas que habían resbalado por sus mejillas hasta acabar en la superficie del cristal.

-Curioso. La persona que menos me esperaba aparece ahora, cuando no ha tenido el suficiente valor como para hacerlo con anterioridad –gesticuló el británico, en un murmullo-. Y aparece con lágrimas en los ojos. Perfecto para crear un horrible recuerdo.

América hizo el ademán de limpiarse las cristalinas gotas que antes habían recorrido su rostro.

-¿Horrible recuerdo…? –repitió el norteamericano, sin entender a qué venía la ofensiva del rubio. Si era por haberle dejado solo lo entendía, y estaba dispuesto a pagar con su castigo.

-Alfred… los recuerdos en los que apareces llorando, son los más vívidos en mi mente –dijo, sin alterar el tono de su voz-. ¿Por qué ahora?

-Yo…

-Márchate –cortó de repente el inglés.

No estaba dispuesto a escuchar excusas baratas. Si había sido invisible a sus ojos, ¿por qué aparecía en un momento como aquel? Si era para alimentarle con falsas esperanzas, estaba muy equivocado.

El más alto parpadeó y tomó el mentón del contrario, por donde deslizó sus manos hasta que finalizaron apoyadas en ambos lados del cuello de él.

-¿Cómo que me marche…? Siempre has estado buscándome… ¿Me equivoco? –articuló, con una entonación mucho más grave a la que empleó antes.

-No te equivocas. Pero al contrario de ti, tú no me has estado buscando –el europeo entornó su mirada hasta que ésta no fue más que dos finas líneas de color verde. El americano estaba abusando de su suerte: cada vez le sentía más cerca. Hasta su propia nariz llegó a rozar con la ajena-. Ya no soy el de siempre. Quiero que te vayas. Lárgate. Y deja todo esto atrás de nuevo. Pues yo ya no te importo.

El estadounidense no daba crédito a lo que oía. Inglaterra… se había transformado en un completo extraño para él. Bajó sus ojos azules hacia su brazo, el cual recorrió con la punta de sus dedos, en una sutil y casi imperceptible caricia.

-Arthur… tú siempre me has importado –aseguró el menor, haciendo el ademán de unir ambos labios en un beso cuyo sabor era similar al de la escarcha.

-_Shut up_ –saltó el aludido, evitando el beso al girar levemente la cabeza hacia un lado, produciendo tan sólo un intenso roce en las dos comisuras-. No te dirijas hacia mí de ninguna manera. No quiero oír mi nombre proveniente de tus labios. Esos mismos labios que no crean más que sucias mentiras.

-_England…_ –farfulló América, procurando mantenerse impasible ante las palabras envenenadas de él.

-_Shut up_ –pidió el británico, exasperado.

-_Motherland…_ –susurró sin darse por vencido el de mirada azul, tomándole de los hombros, donde crispó sus dedos con tal desesperación, que logró arrancarle una mueca de dolor al susodicho.

Pero esta mueca no tardó en desaparecer. ¿Cómo le había llamado? ¿Acaso no era consciente de que, con llamarle de aquel modo, podía activar una bomba de relojería? Esbozó una sonrisa, sin embargo.

-Yo ya no soy tu Madre Patria. La historia podrá seguir uniéndonos a lo largo del tiempo. Pero yo ya no soy nada para ti, como tú lo eres para mí. ¿Sabes que somos? Nada –hizo una leve pausa e inspiró aire de forma profunda-. Hazme un favor. No es necesario que digas algo, tan sólo vete.

El otro hizo caso omiso a sus palabras. Escondió el rostro en su cuello, para ocultar las lágrimas que no se demoraron en caer. Se aferró a él, hundiendo las manos en su espalda, como si pretendiera desgarrar su camisa.

-¿De verdad que no te importo...?

-En absoluto.

-¿Lo… prometes? –preguntó con un nudo en la garganta.

-_I promise._

La voz del norteamericano se ahogó en su garganta. Y con ella, los sollozos que acompañaron al llanto. Tembló, se hundió en el inglés, y a pesar de poder ser rechazado, llenó de besos su cuello.

-Cómo has podido cambiar… sé que tú me necesitas. Lo sé. Simplemente lo sé.

-Claro. Al igual que tus mentiras –recordó, irónico-. El amor y el desamor tienen el poder de transformarnos. Si he cambiado tanto, ha sido porque sé que en un futuro no te tendré ahí para mí.

-¿Me ves traicionándote de nuevo? –América alzó la cabeza para apoyar la frente en la ajena. Su rostro se empapó de las lágrimas, parecía que un océano se había desbordado de sus ojos.

-Ya lo has vuelto a hacer, Alfred –musitó el rubio con parsimonia, dejando caer los párpados. Suspiró-. No intentes luchar _contra_ ello. Intenta lidiar _con _ello.

El nombrado estaba agotado, abatido. El británico se negaba a amarle, y también se negaba a ser amado. Esto significaba, pues, que nada le movía por la faz de la Tierra. Sus obligaciones como nación, pero poco más. Fue víctima del sentimiento más bello y miserable que nació entre los seres humanos.

Silencio. Un eterno y lacerante silencio que reinó en el ambiente. No supieron cuánto tiempo permanecieron de este modo, uno apoyado sobre el otro, ausentes de voz. Ésta se había estrangulado en ambas gargantas. Una suave brisa produjo un murmullo al besar las hojas, y revolvió los claros cabellos de los dos hombres, que terminaron por mezclarse entre sí.

Con el corazón golpeando en su pecho con violencia, el norteamericano abrió la boca para dirigirle la palabra. Las últimas palabras que, tal vez, intercambiarían a lo largo de sus nuevas y vacías vidas.

-Inglaterra, permíteme unir mis labios con los tuyos –rogó, paseando el dedo pulgar por la comisura de él.

-No sé qué te esperas experimentar al besarme. Será frío. Como los otros –entornó la mirada, tomando las muñecas del más alto, con extremada delicadeza.

-Prefiero sentir tu frío a no sentir nada.

Dicho esto, acortaron las distancias entre ambos labios. Éstos, al principio, se rozaron, para posteriormente crear un intenso contacto, en el que dos gélidas lenguas, se debatieron entre ambas bocas, con desenfreno, con violencia. Se entrelazaron, resbalaron, chocaron contra sí como si no hubiera un mañana. Y, es que, ciertamente, no lo iba a haber.

* * *

**Y más notas de autor~. ****Para aquellos que no hayan entendido estas situaciones, aquí viene un pequeño resumen.**

**América ha traicionado a Inglaterra a base de mentiras. ¿Le ama? Tal vez. Confunde capricho con amor. Tan sólo le quiere cuando ****_él_**** lo necesita. Le duele que el inglés no desee seguir amándole. Porque el estadounidense, es lo único que tiene, y por tanto, al perderlo, ha perdido todo. **

**Inglaterra se ha cansado de oír palabras cariñosas y ser besado por el norteamericano cuando a éste sólo le conviene. Ha descubierto que vive en una farsa. Y ha decidido acabar con ello. El dolor que le atormenta por ello es tan inmenso, que ha acabado por transformarse en una estatua de marfil en casi toda su totalidad. ¿Por qué una estatua? El amor y el desamor es lo que le mueve. Una vez que intenta acabar con ambos de raíz, condenándose a una vida vacía, se convierte en algo inanimado, pues sus sentimientos han muerto con él. Se podría decir que una parte de él, muere. **

**Ese era el concepto principal. **

**Todo se puede mejorar. Saludos~.**


End file.
